


Evil We Made

by KMarvelitas



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Based on Evil we Love, Canon Bisexual Character, Character Development, Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, POV Michael Wayland, Period-Typical Homophobia, Undecided Relationship(s), Waywood, Young Circle
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMarvelitas/pseuds/KMarvelitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hubo un tiempo, sin embargo, cuando éramos cercanos, los mejores amigos; hubo una vez cuando me dijo que me amaba."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo.

El sabor metálico inundaba su boca. La sangre caliente se derramó por su barbilla con una tos pegajosa. Bajó la mirada, admirando el elegante sable que atravesaba su abdomen de un lado a otro; ni siquiera sentía dolor en ese punto. Su sangre caía con rapidez al suelo, empezando a formar un charco a sus pies. Sus manos temblorosas se aferraron a la indumentaria oscura del otro nefilim, cerrándose en forma de puños alrededor de la tela, mirando al hombre con desesperación. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas y había sido un esfuerzo inútil.

\- ¿Po...por..qué? -preguntó con un jadeó. Sus piernas temblaban, lo único que lo sostenía de pie era el sable clavado en su cuerpo.- ¿Por...qué...Valentine? -Volvió a cuestionar, tosiendo otra bocanada de sangre fresca.

Michael sintió un escalofrío cuando los dedos delgados y callosos de la mano libre de Valentine Morgenstern, acariciaron la piel desnuda de su nuca antes de aferrarse con fuerza a su cuello, obligando a su cuerpo a que se acercara un poco más a él. Un quejido fue arrancado de su garganta, el dolor volvió a dispararse con aquel brusco movimiento.

\- Necesito sobrevivir. Mi misión no ha terminado, voy a limpiar la Clave y guiaré a los cazadores de sombras al brillante futuro al que están destinados -respondió el hombre que alguna vez había sido su líder y amigo-. Por fin, tu existencia dejará de ser inútil -escuchó que murmuraba. El aliento caliente de Valentine rozaba su oído-. Servirá a mis propósitos. -El sable se hundió más en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos antes de dejar escapar de sus labios un agonizante sonido cuando el arma fue sacada de su interior con un firme tirón.

Michael cayó al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre como si no fuera más que un pesado bulto. Su respiración era pausada, difícil, sentía como si estuviera ahogándose. Jalar aire hasta sus pulmones se había convertido en una tortura. Sabía que iba a morir. Lo supo desde el momento que abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró con Valentine. Muy a lo lejos pudo escuchar el llanto estridente de su pequeño hijo. Balbuceó una maldición, sintiendo las lágrimas mojar sus mejillas.

Jonathan estaba ahí, quería protegerlo y había fallado miserablemente. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿qué? apenas podía mantenerse consciente. Sabía que su vida se estaba apresurando hacía el final aún así, sin saber cómo, consiguió aferrar una de sus manos al tobillo de Valentine, impidiendo que se moviera a base de pura fuerza de voluntad. Abrió los labios, intentó hablar un par de veces hasta que su voz consiguió salir.

\- Valentine...por favor…-suplicó con un hilo de voz temblorosa y áspera-. Mi hijo...es inocente. Es un nefilim, ten piedad...sálvalo. -Michael Wayland abandonó su orgullo como guerrero, como hombre y al borde de la muerte, apelaba a la piedad de su asesino. No para él, para su pequeño. El heredero de la antigua familia Wayland.

\- También tengo un hijo. Y tú pronto te reunirás con el tuyo -murmuró Valentine deshaciéndose de su agarre con facilidad, se había quedado de pie e inmóvil porque así lo quería y no por los patéticos intentos de un compañero moribundo.

Lo último que escuchó Michael fue el llanto de Jonathan.

Una vez, en su juventud había terminado sumergido en las aguas del lago Lyn. En ese momento, la muerte se sentía de la misma forma. No podía respirar. Se estaba ahogando en aguas oscuras y profundas de las cuales no podía salir.

 _“Jonathan...Eliza...Perdónenme”_ cerró los ojos, exhalando profundo, escuchando un suave burbujeo. La sensación de estarse hundiendo lo jalaba más y más profundo dentro de la oscuridad.

 _“_ _**Robert…** ”_


	2. My Youth

_**Diferente.** _  
_Del lat. diffĕrens, -entis._

_1\. adj. Diverso, distinto._

_2\. adv. De manera diferente._

 

El dedo de Michael se movía a través de las palabras del diccionario que había sacado de la biblioteca de su hogar. Pasó algunas páginas, buscando la letra donde se encontraba la siguiente palabra que no dejaba de aparecer en sus pensamientos.

 

 _**Solo, la** _  
_Del lat. solus._

_1\. adj. Único en su especie._

_2\. adj. Que está sin otra cosa o que se mira separado de ella._

_3\. adj. Dicho de una persona: Sin compañía._

_4\. adj. Que no tiene quien le ampare, socorra o consuele en sus necesidades o aflicciones._

 

\- Que no tiene quien le consuele -murmuró para sí mismo, sin despegar sus ojos de las hojas desgastadas de aquél pesado libro. Se encontraba en su habitación, ocupando su mullida cama, recostado sobre su estómago mientras leía.

Diferente.

Solo.

Las palabras no dejaban de repetirse en su mente. Michael se sentía diferente, no estaba seguro de porqué tenía esa sensación...sus papás lo amaban, tenía casi todo lo que deseaba y estaba por entrar a la Academia para convertirse en un valiente cazador de sombras que lucharía contra malvados demonios, aún así...miraba a su alrededor; a las personas, especialmente a los adultos. Por mucho que lo intentará sentía como si no pudiera encajar en su mundo. Era diferente y ser consciente de aquello, lo hacía sentir solo. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, mirando las palabras impresas en las páginas, percibiendo el significado de cada una de ellas como un terrible peso sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se obligó a cerrarlos con fuerza.

Los hombres no lloran, eso solía decir su padre y se suponía que él ya era un hombre. Ya había recibido la primer marca sobre su piel. La runa de la Visión en su mano derecha era un recordatorio constante. Tomó varias respiraciones profundas hasta que reprimió el llanto. No podía hablar de sus inquietudes o de sus sentimientos, con nadie, porque no lo entenderían.

Michael estaba solo, a la deriva, en medio de un mar tormentoso y todo dentro de sí mismo.

Cerró el libro con fuerza. Era inútil, no tenía las respuestas que necesitaba…¿qué caso tenía seguirse preocupando? Agitó un poco su cabeza, bajando de la cama y abandonando su dormitorio con rapidez. Sus pisadas sonaron con fuerza mientras bajaba los escalones de dos en dos, saltando con peculiar gusto, ansiando desesperadamente salir de su hogar, apartarse de todo aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Salió de la mansión dejando un portazo detrás de él, ignorando la voz de su madre. Fue directo a los establos, tomando uno de los caballos que ya estaban ensillados, montó con destreza mientras aferraba sus manos a las riendas.

\- ¡Ha! -arreó al caballo, sacándolo de la cuadra.

Simplemente, corrió, corrió, corrió hasta que ya no podía ver detrás de sí, la silueta de su hogar. Solo entonces, se detuvo con un fuerte tirón de las riendas. Los ojos de Michael recorrieron la zona, haciendo memoria de donde se encontraba...cierto, estaba cerca de la casa de los Lightwood. Tenían un niño de más o menos su edad, un niño que había enfermado cuando lo habían marcado con la primera runa. A pesar de que ya se había recuperado, los otros chicos solían evitarlo.

Robert Lightwood. Era alguien diferente...como él. Al ser diferente, también debía sentirse solo. Si dos personas diferentes podían ser amigos, quizás ya no se sentirían solos.

No lo pensó por más tiempo, retomó su carrera, corriendo en la dirección que se encontraba el lugar. No tardó en ver como la casa se erguía enorme y orgullosa en la distancia; apenas estuvo frente a la entrada, desmontó con agilidad, corriendo hasta la puerta. Tocó un par de veces hasta que alguien fue a abrirle, con amabilidad le sonrió a la mujer.

\- Me estaba preguntando si…-Se mordió el labio, tomando valor-. ¿A Robert le gustaría dar un paseo a caballo conmigo?

La mujer, quién era bastante bonita aunque había algo de seriedad en su rostro, sonrió. Llamó a su hijo en voz alta mientras él se quedaba de pie en la entrada, moviéndose de un pie a otro con la curiosidad y la excitación bullendo en su interior. ¿Cómo sería ese niño luego de lo que había pasado? Tenía un vago recuerdo de haberlo visto, pero nunca habían sido especialmente cercanos. Ahora, sería diferente.

Abrió los labios cuando el chico delgaducho y alto apareció al lado de la señora Lightwood. Lo primero que notó es que era oscuro. Cabello negro, ojos azul oscuro que reflejaban tristeza, angustia, vergüenza y soledad. Él es como yo. Pensó Michael, sonriendo ampliamente-. Entonces, ¿vamos a pasear? -Le preguntó directamente al muchacho quien miró a su madre antes de volver a verlo, clavando sus ojos oscuros en su rostro.

\- Eso me gustaría -respondió Robert, parecía confundido. Posiblemente no entendía porque un extraño niño salido de la nada lo invitaba a cabalgar, pero si pensaba algo así, nunca lo dijo.

Ambos se despidieron de la señora Lightwood antes de montar sus caballos, aferrando sus manos a las riendas. Cabalgaron por horas, recorriendo los terrenos que rodeaban sus propiedades familiares, de vez en cuando aumentaban la velocidad de la carrera e intentaban superarse el uno al otro. Soltaban preguntas triviales, hablando de todo y nada, en un intento por conocerse mejor. Fue una grata sorpresa saber que los dos necesitaban un amigo.

En el instante que Robert sonrió por primera vez, una sonrisa discreta, sincera, que fue seguida de una suave carcajada...algo oculto y enraizado en lo más profundo del interior de Michael, se agitó con suavidad, llenando su estómago con una sensación cálida que no podía describir, una emoción que hasta entonces había sido desconocida para él.

Ah, con que eso era la amistad.


	3. Summer Nights

El comienzo de su amistad con Robert Lightwood había cambiado todo, lo había trastornado de pies a cabeza. No solo se trataba de que pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa que dentro de ella, tanto así que su madre solía bromear y decirle **“Hola extraño”** cada vez que entraba por la puerta mucho después de que había anochecido o por la mañana después de haber dormido en la mansión Lightwood...no, él mismo también estaba cambiando.

El mundo a su alrededor era parecido a un enorme rompecabezas. Cada persona o cosa era una pieza que encajaba a la perfección dentro de la intrincada imagen, todos tenían su lugar. Todos menos él. Era como una pieza que sobraba, que no pertenecía realmente a ningún lado. No se suponía que alguien como él se sintiera solo después de todo los cazadores de sombras eran parte de algo más grande, mucho más importante.

Conocer a Robert lo estaba cambiando, lentamente, del interior al exterior. Había cambiado su forma de pensar, de sentir...ahora, se gustaba un poco más porque a Robert le gustaba tal como era, descubrió que estaba bien sentirse diferente. No encajar, no siempre era algo malo. Ambos podían ser piezas que no encajaban en el rompecabezas de la vida, pero estarían bien porque encajaban el uno con el otro. _‘Si una sola persona en el mundo te comprende y logra entrar en tu corazón es suficiente para no estar solo’_ solía pensar cuando se encontraba lejos de quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Quizás el único.

Michael solía esperar con impaciencia que volvieran a encontrarse. Así sus días se dividían en dos, las horas que pasaba junto a Robert y las horas que se encontraba alejado de Robert. Cuando estaba con el otro niño todo se convertía en una aventura; en algo nuevo, divertido y fascinante. Sin embargo, el tiempo no parecía ser su aliado. Se trataba de una cosa extraña que parecía moverse a distintas velocidades. Yendo muy lento cuando deseaba que pasara con rapidez, en contraste cuando deseaba que fuera lento parecía escurrirse entre sus dedos con la misma rapidez que lo hacía el agua.

Sus pies se movían debajo de la mesa, de adelante hacia atrás, golpeando el suelo sin ninguna clase de ritmo. Sus ojos estaban clavados en las páginas que debía estar leyendo, pero la realidad es que no conseguía concentrarse, sólo podía entender un par de palabras sueltas antes de que volviera a asomarse por la ventana, ladeando la cabeza para prestar atención a los sonidos que provenían del interior de la casa.

Transcurrieron unos largos minutos, los cuales se sintieron como días enteros hasta que las campanas del reloj comenzaron a repiquetear.

\- ¡Por fin! -exclamó con alivio, levantando los brazos al cielo, arrastrando la silla en el suelo, poniéndose de pie. Abandonando la habitación-. ¡Ya me voy, mamá, nos vemos mañana! -dijo en voz alta, tomando la mochila que había sido minuciosamente preparada desde la mañana y lo esperaba en una silla.

\- Dale nuestros saludos a los Lightwood. -La voz de su madre fue lo último que escuchó antes de salir apresuradamente de la casa, dando un portazo detrás de él-. ¿Michael? ¡Michael! -La escuchó gritar, pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse a despedirse de la forma educada, no cuando Robbie lo estaba esperando.

Como si se tratara de algo premeditado, ambos niños se encontraron a mitad del camino. Sudorosos por el calor del verano, con la respiración jadeante.

\- Viniste…-murmuró la palabra mientras dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro. Robert podría haberlo esperado en su casa, él sabía que iba a ir, se lo había prometido y no rompía sus promesas. No podía recordar alguna otra situación en la que hubiera corrido tanto, tan rápido, en la que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza.

\- Quería venir. -Una simple oración que consiguió hacerlo sonreír-. ¿Traes todo para pasar la noche?

\- ¡Si! - respondió entusiasmado, mostrando su mochila con orgullo.

\- Entonces, vamos de una vez. -Robert no titubeó. Sonrió, tomándolo de la mano con firmeza y de esa forma lo guió a través del camino que tan bien conocía y que conducía directamente hasta la mansión Lightwood. Ese era uno de los momentos más felices del día. Sentir la palma sudorosa del otro chico, el roce de sus hombros mientras corrían, uno al lado del otro, tan rápido que por un instante parecían escapar del calor del verano.

Michael apenas pudo saludar a los padres de su amigo-. Hola, señores Lightwood -Sonreía ampliamente, siendo educado tal como sus padres decían que debía comportarse. Robert lo arrastró fuera del recibidor y solo alcanzó a agitar la mano en señal de despedida-. ¡Adiós, señores Lightwood! -dijo en voz alta mientras se dirigían hasta la puerta trasera de la casa. Sus manos se soltaron en cuanto estuvieron en el exterior..

En Idris no tenían nada que temer, era un paraíso para los nefilim, incluso ellos que aún no tenían ninguna clase de entrenamiento estaban a salvo. Esa noche Iban a dormir afuera, observando el resplandor de las estrellas en el firmamento. Entre ambos, las cosas eran sencillas y mientras el cielo se oscurecía terminaron de montar todo lo necesario para pasar la noche, tuvieron una cena ligera antes de recostarse sobre la mantas en el suelo. Señalando y repasando las constelaciones. Eran los últimos días del verano. Pronto, tendrían que asumir sus responsabilidades como herederos y acudirían a la Academia.

\- Hey, Robbie.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Somos amigos, verdad?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Mejores, mejores amigos, verdad?

Escuchó la risa del chico de cabello oscuro.

\- Sí, los mejores amigos del mundo.

\- Y…-Se mordió el labio con suavidad-. Eso no va a cambiar cuando entremos a la Academia, ¿verdad?

Cuando entraran a la escuela, todo sería diferente. Es probable que Robert hiciera más amigos, que ya no tuvieran tiempo para divertirse juntos y tenía miedo...tenía mucho miedo de que su amistad terminara, que se distanciaran tanto que se convirtieran en un par de desconocidos. El silencio en el que se habían sumido, no lo ayudaba a tranquilizar sus nervios.

\- ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos, cierto? -insistió, esta vez con una nota de preocupación en su voz. La idea de que pudieran alejarse, no le gustaba. Cuando giró el rostro hacia un lado se encontró con la mirada oscura de Robert.

\- Siempre seremos amigos, Mike. Nada será distinto solo porque vayamos a la Academia -dijo Robert con tranquilidad-. Eres el único con quien puedo hablar de todo y no me ve como alguien diferente después de lo que me sucedió…-murmuró con tristeza, volviendo a mirar el cielo nocturno. Si el cuerpo de Robert hubiera rechazado las runas, si eso hubiera pasado...la idea era demasiado horrorosa para siquiera pensarla, pero vivirlo debió haber sido mucho peor.

Apoyó su mano sobre la mano de su amigo, sonriendo mientras volvía a mirar las estrellas.

\- Eres muy valiente -respondió en voz baja. Pudo escucharlo suspirar a su lado, por un breve y extraño momento sintió una cosquilleo en el estómago. Definitivamente, Robert Lightwood era alguien muy especial.


	4. If you want...

Michael había estado avergonzado. Muy avergonzado al ver que su madre dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas en su primer día como un estudiante de la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras. Él ya no era un bebé y podía cuidarse por sí mismo...quizás, tal vez, bueno al menos Robert estaría a su lado para que no hiciera demasiadas locuras.

La Academia parecía un lugar aterrador desde lejos, desde cerca era mucho peor. Había un brujo ahí, dando clases...además de otros chicos y chicas, a la mayoría los había visto por lo menos alguna vez, pero había un par a quienes no conocía de nada. Todos los reunidos en el salón parecían tener más o menos la misma edad y presumían sus primer marca con orgullo. Algunos de ellos se habían acercado a él con una expresión abierta, amistosa mientras iniciaban una animada conversación; comenzando a entablar amistad con quienes serían sus compañeros de clases.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos buscaron a Robert entre los otros. Fue fácil dar con él, sobresalía entre todos por ser el más alto.

La mirada oscura de Robert se encontró con la suya, sonrió ampliamente antes de levantar la mano para saludarlo sin embargo, su mejor amigo apartó la mirada con una expresión llena de frialdad y se cambió de lugar, alejándose de él. Parpadeó, confundido al ver la extraña reacción del otro. No comprendía qué había pasado. Se obligó a sonreír, volviendo a prestar su atención a sus compañeros que habían estado llamándolo, algo preocupados.

\- ¡Perdón! Me distraje un poco…-dijo a modo de disculpa.

El resto del día no mejoró. En pocas palabras, su primer día como estudiante fue una completa decepción. Las clases iban a ser muy pesadas, los maestros no parecían tener ni un poco de paciencia para ellos (después de todo estaban entrenando guerreros, sus vidas dependían de esos años de duro esfuerzo) y lo peor es que Robert lo había estado evitando como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Había sido imprudente y había molestado a su amigo de alguna forma? ¿Qué podía hacer para compensar el daño? ¿Cuál había sido su error? ¿Robert lo perdonaría si le pedía una disculpa? Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con su mejor amigo. Esa distancia tan rara entre ambos, lo hacía sentir solo e intranquilo.

Por un golpe de suerte, al abrir la puerta del que sería su dormitorio se encontró con quien sería su compañero.

Era Robert quien estaba ahí.

Se miraron, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Dejando caer su valija al suelo.

\- Lo siento, Robbie. -Soltó de golpe.

\- ¿Por qué te estás disculpando? -Pudo ver la sorpresa que sus palabras habían provocado en su amigo.

\- Porque hice algo malo. Por eso no me has hablado en todo el día y me has ignorado a pesar de que prometiste que nuestra amistad no cambiaría -dijo con preocupación-...Perdón, Robbie. -Su disculpa tenía todo el arrepentimiento que era capaz de expresar, terminó por bajar la cabeza.

Hubo algunos instantes de tenso silencio.

\- Mike...eres tan tonto.

Arrugó el ceño al escuchar la respuesta de Robert. Se estaba disculpando sin saber qué era lo que había hecho mal y aún así lo llamaban tonto. Comenzaba a enojarse.

\- No estoy enojado contigo y tampoco es que hayas hecho algo malo -murmuró el heredero de los Lightwood. Levantó su mirada, observando la expresión incómoda y culpable de su amigo quien frotaba su nuca desnuda con una de sus manos. Se veía vulnerable y herido.

Se acercó y tomó la mano libre de Robert, dando un suave apretón a sus dedos.

\- Somos amigos, Robbie. Puedes decirme lo que quieras. -Lo animó con voz bajita. Estaba preocupado por lo que sea que estuviera pasándole, solo quería saber para que juntos pudieran encontrar una solución-. Por favor, habla conmigo.

-...Estabas haciendo amigos -murmuró el chico de cabello oscuro-. En cuanto entraste otros comenzaron a conversar contigo, parecía que te estabas divirtiendo así que no quise molestarte. Creí que lo mejor era mantenerse alejado.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó sin comprender del todo lo que el otro estaba diciendo.

\- Creí que ya no me necesitarías, Mike -respondió con un hilo de voz-. Vas a tener muchos nuevos amigos.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y pánico.

\- ¡YO NO QUIERO OTROS AMIGOS! -dijo en voz alta, abrazando al otro chico-. ¿Por eso me ignorabas? ¿Creíste que iba a hacerte a un lado? ¡Robert a veces eres tan tonto!

Sintió la vacilación en el cuerpo de Robert, la tensión que lo mantenía paralizado. Unos momentos después, por fin lo sintió corresponder el abrazo mientras se relajaba por completo. Robert siempre era cálido, la gente se sorprendería de lo amable y vulnerable que podía llegar a ser.

\- Eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, Robbie -dijo suavemente, sonriendo, estrujándolo entre sus brazos-. No importa lo que hagas o digas, yo estaré a tu lado. Siempre. -Tenía el presentimiento de que nunca, nadie le había dicho tales palabras porque pronto lo sintió estremecerse y su hombro comenzó a ponerse húmedo.

\- Mike…-Lo escuchó decir su nombre, bajito. Estaban hablando como si compartieran un secreto. Por algún extraño motivo su estómago cosquilleó. Algo iba a pasar, algo extraordinario y podía sentir la ansiedad bullendo en su interior-. Cuando tengamos la edad necesaria -se tensó ligeramente-...Nos volveremos parabatai.

Por alguna razón, se sintió ansioso.

\- Yo…

\- Acaso…¿no quieres estar a mi lado por siempre? -preguntó Robert con un hilo de voz.

\- ¡Claro que sí! -gritó, separándose para mirarlo con determinación-. Eso es lo que quiero, Robbie.

El chico Lightwood sonrió con sinceridad. Sus ojos azul oscuro brillaban con el alivio y la felicidad que sentía. Michael estaba feliz de haber hecho feliz a su mejor amigo, pero no tenía idea de que en un futuro cercano iba a arrepentirse de haber tomado esa decisión.


	5. I think...I'm in love

_¿Era un sueño o era real? Michael se hacía esa pregunta en silencio, incapaz de distinguir la delgada línea que separaba el mundo real del onírico. Dejó escapar una bocanada de aire mientras reprimía un sonido de placer en el fondo de su garganta con su cuerpo estremeciéndose. Podía sentir el delicado roce de las pieles desnudas ásperas y llenas de cicatrices. En su interior y a su alrededor el calor aumentaba, bullendo en su estómago. Cada caricia dejaba un rastro caliente, una sensación de hormigueo que aumentaban la desesperación._

_Las manos del castaño se aferraban al otro chico acariciando los hombros anchos, trazando las finas líneas de las cicatrices con las yemas de sus dedos, enterrando sus cortas uñas en la carne tibia. Con fuerza, agresivamente._

_Sus bocas se reclamaban la una a la otra. Se besaban con desesperación, sin cuidado, bruscamente, enredando sus lenguas, chocando sus dientes, mordiendo y saboreando. No era el cuidadoso toque femenino. Los labios de las chicas siempre eran suaves, tenían el dulce sabor de los bálsamos que usaban._

_Este beso era diferente. Era el beso que más anhelaba._  
_Era brusco._  
_Era húmedo._  
_Era un desorden, una invasión._  
_Le robaba el aliento, hacía que su cuerpo se consumiera con las llamas del deseo, su corazón vibrara casi dolorosamente y se sentía vivo. Completo._

_Todo parecía estar sumergido en una ligera niebla, veía tan borroso que lo único que podía distinguir eran los ojos y el cabello de su amante. Las hebras eran oscuras del color del cielo en una noche sin estrellas. Las orbes que lo observaban con una intensidad que lo hacía temblar, eran de un color azul oscuro._

_Michael se sentía débil, expuesto y vulnerable ante esa mirada._

_Su espalda se arqueó un poco al sentir el roce de las sábanas en su piel, la constante fricción de sus miembros calientes y palpitantes, que ya húmedos se resbalaban con facilidad mientras sus caderas se empujaban una contra otra. Cortando su agitada respiración por un segundo antes de arrancar más sonidos de placer desde el fondo de su garganta._

_Cada uno de sus músculos se encontraba tenso, el nudo caliente en su vientre se apretaba más y más mientras se aferraba al otro, moviéndose con desesperación tan cerca de alcanzar el pico de su excitación, jadeando sin aliento. Un último choque entre sus cuerpos y con un violento tirón, el nudo en su estómago se desató al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se sacudía con un escalofrío._

_\- ¡Robert -gritó el nombre de su amante, liberando su semilla caliente y espesa._

 

Michael abrió los ojos de forma abrupta, respirando agitadamente con el rostro ruborizado y perlado con gotitas de sudor. Se sentía caliente. Hizo una mueca, sentándose en la cama. Estaba todo pegajoso. Levantó las sabanas solo para echarle una mirada al desastre que había hecho; su ropa interior estaba ligeramente empapada, volvió a dejar caer la frazada con un suspiro. Se talló el rostro usando ambas manos, apartando algunos mechones castaños que se habían pegado a su frente húmeda.

La embarazosa situación no era algo novedoso, no es que fuera la primera vez que le sucedía, después de todo ya tenía quince años. El problema es que nunca antes había puesto un nombre o un rostro a la persona de sus sueños. El calor golpeó sus mejillas. Con solo recordar a Robbie, sentía de nuevo esa cosquilla en su estómago, al de verdad que era su mejor amigo y al de sus sueños que era mucho más.

Abrazó sus rodillas, cerrando los ojos, escondiendo su rostro. Se sentía tan avergonzado de sí mismo, de sus deseos. Siempre supo que era diferente. Raro. Extraño. Solían llamarlo, pero había abrazado esa peculiaridad. Hasta ese momento. Era el heredero de la antigua y prestigiosa familia Wayland. Era un Cazador de Sombras. Él, simplemente no podía ser...así. Silenció su mente, dejándola en blanco.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, levantó la cabeza y observó el paisaje detrás de la ventana.  
El verano, pronto llegaría a su fin. Debía continuar con su vida en la Academia.  
De retomar la mentira que había empezado a construir. 

 

\---

 

\- Mike, ¿Mike?..¡Mike! ¿Estás escuchándome? -preguntó la voz ligeramente áspera de Robert Lightwood.

Parpadeó con sorpresa, volviendo a poner su atención en el rostro de Robert. Cada que su mirada regresaba a él, se sorprendía de lo mucho que una persona, que conocías como a ti mismo, podía cambiar en tan solo unas semanas de separación. El salón donde se encontraban estaba vacío y en silencio, perfecto para conversar y ponerse al día.

\- Perdón, no te estaba escuchando.

\- Evidentemente.

Una suave risa escapó de sus labios. A veces, Robert era tan serio.

\- Lo siento -respondió con una sonrisa. De reojo observó a un grupo de estudiantes que caminaban por el pasillo de la Academia, reconocía a varios. Eran de los más talentosos y populares...bien, a él no le importaban esas cosas. Valentine Morgenstern nunca le había terminado de agradar.- Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Michael creyó que sería difícil enfrentar los nuevos sentimientos que tenía por Robert. Pensó que le sería imposible mirar la cara de su mejor amigo sin sentir vergüenza después de todos esos sueños que había estado teniendo, de aquellas impuras fantasías de las que ambos eran protagonistas, pero al final había resultado mucho más sencillo de lo esperado.

Fingir que esa extraña confusión no existían, se había convertido en un hábito.

\- Desde antes de que me fuera ya te estabas comportando extraño, Mike -dijo Lightwood-...¿Es por esa chica que se te confesó? -preguntó en voz baja, siendo cuidadoso con sus palabras, como si estuviera preocupado de ofenderle con su curiosidad. Michael sonrió un poco.

\- ¿Celoso, Robbie? -replicó, moviendo sus cejas de aquella forma que solía fastidiar a su amigo- Auch…¡hey! -Se quejó, sobando el costado que había recibido un fuerte codazo por parte de Robert.

\- No digas tantas tonterías. No son celos... -dijo con un hilo de voz-. Quiero que seas feliz con la persona correcta. Nada más.

Las palabras lo desarmaron por completo. Robert Lightwood era muy cruel. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse de él cuando lo hacía sentir un cosquilleo en lo más profundo de su vientre, cuando conseguía acelerar el latido de su corazón y le quitaba el aliento con tan solo unas cuantas palabras? Raziel sabía que no era justo que ese chico tuviera tanto poder sobre él.

Una parte de él se agitaba violentamente y gritaba en su interior que ese era el momento, ya era hora de decirle todo lo que sentía o iba a ahogarse con aquellos sentimientos. Pero no pudo articular ni una palabra.

\- No tienes que preocuparte -respondió sonriente como siempre mientras se encogía de hombros-. No necesito a nadie cuando te tengo a ti. Cuando estuviste de viaje, todo aquí estuvo demasiado aburrido.

\- Oh...es verdad. Desde que nos conocimos, nunca antes habíamos estado separados tanto tiempo.

\- Fue una tortura.

\- Una tragedia, sí que lo fue, pero también me ayudó a tomar decisión.

Michael alzó una ceja, mirando a su mejor amigo con curiosidad. Y no podía mentirse a sí mismo, una pequeña chispa de esperanza se encendió dentro de su pecho. Quizás Robert sentía lo mismo que él, quizás había tenido miedo de sus sentimientos. Tal vez tenían una oportunidad, juntos.

\- Mike…

\- ¿Robbie? -murmuró sin apartar su mirada de la expresión estoica y determinada en el rostro del Lightwood.

Hubo un largo silencio. Sintió un ligero tirón dentro del estómago.

\- ¿Michael Wayland quieres convertirte en mi parabatai? -Por fin, la pregunta formal salió de sus labios. Era el momento del que tantas veces habían hablado durante su infancia.

El atisbo de esperanza en Michael, se desmoronó tan pronto como las palabras salieron de la boca de Robert. Aceptar su propuesta cerraría para siempre cualquier posibilidad de un futuro juntos, sin embargo no podía negarse a la petición cuando el rostro de su amigo reflejaba tanta angustia mientras esperaba una respuesta.

\- Estaré honrado de ser tu parabatai, Robert Lightwood.

Los fuertes brazos del pelinegro lo rodearon, estrujándolo mientras sus cuerpos colisionaban con suavidad. Michael podía sentir la emoción que emanaba del chico como si fuera suya. Devolvió el abrazo, cerrando los ojos para saborear ese breve momento.

Tarde se dio cuenta que no podía ser solo un amigo para Robert, quizás estaba cometiendo el peor error de su existencia.


	6. Guess I'm a bad liar

La adolescencia es un momento crucial para cualquier persona, es donde los niños se convierten en hombres, en donde se descubren a sí mismos y definen quiénes son en realidad. Cada decisión tomada en esta temprana edad se siente de forma tan intensa, como si se tratará de una elección de vida o muerte lo que no era del todo ilógico, teniendo en cuenta que se estaba eligiendo pensando en el futuro. Era el resto de sus vidas lo que estaba en juego. _¿Había tomado las decisiones correctas?_ Michael sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras la pregunta no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, en especial ahora que se encontraban a un par de días de la ceremonia que los uniría en algo más que hermanos. Sus familias habían estado cuidando los detalles de los preparativos de forma meticulosa, a conciencia...no podía simplemente cancelar todos los preparativos porque _él_ estaba teniendo dudas.

Michael había intentado, de todas las maneras posibles, arrancar ese sentimiento que crecía y palpitaba dentro de su pecho sin embargo estaba tan profundamente arraigado en su interior, que lo volvía algo imposible. No lo había conseguido en todo ese tiempo; lo que era aún peor, cada día que pasaba amaba mucho más a Robert Lightwood. No como un amigo, ni como un hermano o como un **parabatai**. Lo amaba como el hombre que era, en quien se estaba convirtiendo. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, quería construir una vida junto a él. Esa clase de pensamientos estaban mal, eran asquerosos y anti-naturales...se trataba de un sentimiento anormal. Lo sabía, pero no podía controlarlo, ni hacerlo desaparecer.

Ese amor lentamente lo estaba consumiendo. Cada que veía sonreír, reír o simplemente estaba al lado de Robbie, se sentía como si se encontrara al borde de un abismo. Sentía el vacío en su estómago, sin poder dar un paso hacia atrás o lanzarse de lleno al precipicio. Era un sentimiento aterrador. Todas las novelas que había leído desde que tenía memoria, no habían resultado ser más que una mentira. El amor no tenía nada de hermoso o brillante, era una emoción tan abrumadora como dolorosa. Y en su experiencia, solo lo había hecho sentir miserable, como en este preciso momento.

\- Perdón...no estaba escuchando, ¿qué dijiste? -preguntó el joven castaño mientras miraba a su mejor amigo, al chico que significaba todo para él quien ahora lo observaba con una ceja alzada, preguntando en silencio: _“¿Estás bien?”_ \- Solo me distraje un poco -respondió con una sonrisa fingida dibujada en sus labios. Había practicado ese gesto tantas veces, que se veía e incluso se sentía casi real.

\- Te estaba diciendo que Maryse y yo, somos novios. -Robert repitió las palabras y de nuevo, para Mike parecían no tener ningún significado. Podía escuchar las risas, las voces de las conversaciones de sus compañeros que estaban abandonando el aula, como si no fueran más que ruido de fondo. Se obligó a salir de su estupor, la sonrisa en sus labios se volvió más extensa e incluso se las arregló para dejar escapar una creíble risa.

\- ¡Ya te habías tardado, Lightwood! -dijo animadamente, poniéndose de pie para darle un enorme abrazo, estrechando entre sus brazos el torso ancho del pelinegro. Estrujándolo con firmeza. Permitiéndose cerrar los ojos, aspirando su aroma y soñando por un segundo. Sintió como el cuerpo de su amigo se relajó de inmediato, era consciente que su reacción ante la noticia, era importante para Robbie.

El corazón de Michael se hundió dentro de su pecho. Las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos, los cuales apretó con fuerza para evitar la caída de las gotas saladas. Se separó, quizás con algo de brusquedad, todavía con la sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

\- Basta, pareces más emocionado que yo y eso es vergonzoso. -Robert respondió de buen ánimo.

\- ¡Hey! Soy tu mejor amigo desde hace años, tengo derecho a emocionarme por tu felicidad -dijo tranquilamente, sintiendo que cada palabra era como un sorbo de ácido bajando por su garganta. Una risa grave escapó del otro nefilim-. Ya lo sabes. Tu felicidad, es mi felicidad.

\- Lo sé, gracias Mike...yo, realmente necesitaba escuchar eso salir de los labios de mi _parabatai._

 **Parabatai.** Él ya los consideraba de esa forma, no había ni un ápice de duda en su voz. Todo lo que podía ver era la alegría plasmada en cada una de sus facciones y la determinación inusual que brillaba en sus ojos. No había ninguna intención oculta en sus acciones o en sus palabras, a diferencia suya que no era más que un puñado de mentiras que continuaban enredándose hasta hacerlo sentir que se estaba ahogando en todas esas falsas palabras y promesas.

\- Sí -afirmó con un hilo de voz. Esta era, quizás su única oportunidad de ser sincero. La última-. La verdad, Rob es que...yo...yo…yo

El pánico se apoderó de Michael. ¿Y si no lo entendía? ¿Y si sentía asco por él? ¿Y si lo despreciada debido a sus tendencias anormales? ¿Y si lo odiaba? La lista de ‘Y si…’ parecía no tener fin. Cada respiración se volvía más pesada, más rápida, sentía que no le estaba llegando suficiente aire a los pulmones mientras sus tripas se retorcían violentamente, estaba a punto de vomitar con los nervios cosquilleando en su estómago. Se sentía atrapado, como si las paredes de la habitación se estuvieran cerrando más y más, aplastándolo hasta que ya no podía respirar.

\- Mike…¿estás bien? -preguntó Robert, aferrando los dedos ásperos alrededor de su muñeca desnuda. El contacto lo hizo estremecer, apartó la mano del pelinegro con delicadeza.

\- No pongas esa cara, estoy bien. Solo sigo algo sorprendido...has conseguido novia antes que yo, con todo y el ceño fruncido permanente -bromeó, dejando riendo nerviosamente. Aún podía escuchar un molesto zumbido en sus oídos. Tomó una profunda respiración, se obligó a calmar su ansiedad; envolvió los nervios, el miedo y la preocupación en un nudo que tragó pesadamente, empujándolo hasta el fondo de su estómago. Necesitaba privacidad para lidiar con todas esas emociones.

Robert resopló suavemente, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión ceñuda. Mitad enfado, mitad vergüenza-...No tienes novia porque no quieres. Más de una chica de la Academia estaría encantada de salir contigo, después de todo eres el heredero de los Wayland. Valentine dice que debemos estar a la altura de nuestros apellidos.

Rodó los ojos con fastidio. Valentine esto. Valentine aquello. Valentine el perfecto nefilim. _Bah_ , aún le sorprendía que su amigo no hubiera acabado enamorado de ese sujeto. Desde que lo habían conocido, Robert no había hecho más que admirar al cazador de sombras con tanto fervor que parecía incluso un fanático, como el resto de los estudiantes que lo rodeaban su círculo, cual si fueran moscas...pero había sido Valentine Morgenstern quien tomó especial interés en ellos, en el heredero de los Lightwood. Había algo en Morgenstern que le erizaba los vellos cada vez que se ponía a discutir sobre el futuro de Idris y los cazadores de sombras. Ya fuera por instinto o intuición sin embargo, no confiaba en él.

\- Si, si, si...todo esto ya lo he escuchado -murmuró con desagrado-, pero sabes lo que pienso de ese discurso elitista y anticuado. No va conmigo, quiero estar con alguien que yo ame y que me ame por quien soy. No por ser un Wayland o un nefilim. -Le recordó, entrecerrando los ojos antes de sujetar firmemente uno de sus hombros-. Tú haz lo mismo. Esa es la única forma de ser feliz, _parabatai_.

Aquél era el vínculo más profundo al que podría aspirar junto a Robert, ese era su lugar. Lo sabía de sobra y estaba conforme mientras pudiera permanecer a su lado, entonces ¿por qué sentía como si se estuviera muriendo? Era un hecho, una parte suya no iba a sobrevivir a este momento.

\- Siempre serás un bobo romántico, Mike -dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa que podía iluminar una habitación oscura, era una lástima que el gesto no fuera frecuente en el rostro del chico-. Debo irme, quedé de ir a ver a Maryse -habló con una rastro de emoción en sus palabras. Dolía. Dolía tanto como si estuvieran arrancando de su pecho su corazón todavía palpitante.

\- Ve, casanova. -Se burló, dándole un empujón. Riendo un poco al ver que no se ofendía por el apodo, de todos modos no replicó nada más y salió del salón, lo dejó atrás...en un sentido literal y metafórico. Nunca más podrían volver a lo que habían sido en su infancia. A partir de ese momento, el vago sentimiento de pérdida iba a acompañarlo hasta el último día de su vida.

Esperó a que el salón quedará vacío para acomodarse junto a la ventana y encender un cigarrillo, le dio una calada profunda antes de sostenerlo entre sus dedos, suspirando como una persona sin esperanza.

 

 

**\---**

 

 

  
Ni siquiera el calor intenso que desprendía el fuego que los rodeaba ayudaba a aliviar el frío que recorría su interior, el cual parecía congelar todo lo que había en su camino, solo dejando atrás una sensación de hormigueo helado que erizaba su piel. Michael apretó sus manos en puños, controlando los temblores que lo hacían estremecer. ¿Era por nervios? ¿por miedo? ¿por emoción? No estaba seguro, tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Se preguntaba constantemente cómo lo verían los demás en esos momentos cruciales; seguramente los mundanos no verían más que a un chico asustado, después de todo no tenía más que dieciséis años, demasiado grande para ser un niño, pero aún muy joven para ser considerado un adulto con la capacidad de tomar decisiones. En cambio los nefilims lo veían como uno de los suyos, como un hombre capaz de empuñar un arma y de asesinar con sus propias manos.

Una lastima, no se sentía como ninguno de los dos.

Gotitas imperceptibles de sudor resbalaban por su piel dejando una sensación incómoda mientras el latido de su corazón se volvía frenético, sentía el músculo golpear con violencia en su pecho. Sabía que todas las miradas estaban sobre él, sobre ellos; sus familias, sus amigos más cercanos, todos los que los conocían y les importaban estaban ahí, cualquier pequeño error sería considerado una vergüenza. Una mancha en la historia familiar. Recordó las palabras que alguna vez le había dicho a Robbie, cuando estaba asustado mientras lo marcaba con las runas.

  
_‘Siempre que tengas miedo, mírame a mi.’_

Buscó los ojos azul oscuro de Robert quien, como siempre se veía igual de serio, pero también poseían cierta determinación y la emoción brillaba en esa mirada oscura, disfrutando el solemne momento.

Como si lo hubieran practicado durante todo su vida, ambos avanzaron al mismo tiempo dentro del anillo de fuego en el centro, pasando a través de las llamas hasta que quedaron frente a frente, tan cerca que sus cuerpos podían tocarse si así lo quisieran. Todo lo que había fuera de ese círculo desapareció, en cuanto la piel de los dorsos de sus manos entraron en contacto mientras se miraban fijamente con absoluta devoción. _Voy a cuidar de ti, hoy y siempre. A partir de este momento somos uno solo. Te amo más que a mi propia vida_ , se decían el uno al otro sin necesidad que alguna palabra fuera dicha en voz alta.

_**No me ruegues que te deje,** _

_**o que regrese después de seguirte,** _ _**o que me aparte de ti.** _

_**A donde vayas, yo iré,** _

_**y dondequiera que vivas, yo viviré.** _

_**Tu familia será mi familia,** _

_**y tu Dios será mi Dios.** _

_**Donde tú mueras, yo moriré, y allí seré enterrado.** _

_**El Ángel será mi testigo** _

_**y aún más hasta que la muerte nos separe a ti y a mí** _

Con cada una de las palabras del juramento el lazo que ya existía entre ambos se volvía más fuerte, más tangible, ahora se sentía como una conexión viva y que permanecería junto a él hasta el último día de su vida e incluso más allá de la muerte. Michael saboreó el sutil dolor que provocaba la quemadura del símbolo que Robert trazó con la estela en su pecho, cerca del corazón. Mike se cohibió cuando llegó su turno, la mano le tembló mientras dibujaba en el omóplato derecho, lo más rápido que podía, la runa. Suspiró cuando todo hubo terminado...estaban físicamente tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos como nunca lo habían estado. Sentía la marca todavía tibia, palpitar en su carne. Un recordatorio permanente de lo que eran, de lo que nunca serían.

En cuanto vio la sonrisa en los labios de su, ahora si  _parabatai_ se arrepintió de no haberle dicho nada. 


	7. Don't speak

Los celos eran una emoción tan poco familiar para él que al inicio, ni siquiera había podido identificar ese extraño sentimiento que ardía en su pecho, cada vez que veía a Maryse Trueblood junto a su parabatai, a su mejor amigo y la persona que amaba desde que tenía memoria. La comprensión sobre lo que sentía hacía la joven, no llegó tan rápido como lo hubiera deseado. _“Estoy celoso de ella...”_ pensó un día, observando sin esperanzas que, por primera vez, una sonrisa aparecía en los labios de Robert y el gesto no iba dirigido hacia él, tampoco podía tomar el mérito por haber provocado esa chispa de alegría con alguno de sus comentarios o descuidadas acciones, no en esta ocasión.

Desde su infancia había tenido solo para él al chico Lightwood; Mike sabía que era afortunado de ser el único que había conseguido pasar las defensas del arisco muchacho, y eso lo hacía sentir que poseía algún tipo de derecho exclusivo sobre él. Por el simple hecho de ser amigos se había sentido especial, ingenuamente había pensado que nadie más podría ocupar un lugar privilegiado en la vida de su Robert...Qué idea tan infantil, era un estúpido por tener ese sentimiento de posesión sobre su mejor amigo. Cuando los veía tomados de la mano, no podía evitar la dolorosa punzada que palpitaba en su pecho. Ellos eran un cuadro perfecto de lo que esperaba en una pareja entre cazadores de sombras, ¿por qué ella podía estar con Robbie? ¿por qué podía tener lo que durante tanto tiempo él había deseado con desesperación? ¿por qué ella podía tomar su lugar con tanta facilidad?

¿Por qué ella y no él?

No tenía importancia cuanto estuviera sufriendo, jamás podría decírselo a su mejor amigo y tampoco existía una manera de aliviar el dolor que estrujaba su corazón con cada uno de sus latidos. Aceptar sus sentimientos no había sido su más brillante idea, había sido una condena de muerte para su corazón. Había días en los cuales no podía soportar el cosquilleo en su estómago que le provocaba mirar al otro chico, ni el rápido latido dentro de su pecho cada que estaban solos, hablando con la misma intimidad y familiaridad que tenían desde hacía años. Estaba muriendo por dentro, nadie podía verlo, nadie podía ayudarlo.

Por eso, prefería huir. Estaba en una de las bancas de los terrenos de la academia, cerca de la biblioteca donde a esa hora del día había pocos, si es que ningún otro alumno. La reunión del Círculo había sido cancelada debido a que Valentine tuvo que atender un llamado urgente por parte de su familia. Robert lo había invitado a estudiar con él y Maryse, pero realmente no estaba de humor para verlos tan...radiantes, además era seguro que podrían aprovechar mejor el tiempo libre si estaban solos. Sabía que tenían sexo, ese pensamiento estrujaba dolorosamente su corazón.

Apoyó uno de los codos en la mesa permitiendo que su mejilla reposara en la palma de su mano. Cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento por encontrar algo de paz en medio de la soledad, pero el golpe de un grueso folleto en la cara fue lo único que obtuvo a cambio. Michael arrugó el ceño, mirando con desprecio el pedazo de papel abandonado encima de la mesa, el cual era acompañado por muchos otros volantes que habían caído en la superficie y cada uno de ellos tenían impresas frases de lo más curiosas. **‘Los subterráneos y mundanos nuestros aliados’. ‘Mitos sobre los subterráneos’. ‘¿Por qué la discriminación es el peor enemigo de la Clave?’**

\- ¡Perdón por eso! -La voz femenina llamó su atención, haciéndolo levantar la mirada para encontrarse con un rostro familiar. El de Eliza Rosewain-...Ah, eres tú -respondió ella con frialdad en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era él. El mundo de los cazadores de sombras no era tan grande, la mayoría de las familias tenían alguna relación de una u otra manera o por lo menos se reconocían por el apellido. En el caso de quienes estaban en la Academia, todos se conocían, todo se trataba de que tan antigua e importante era tu herencia.

Michael había notado a la joven en los pasillos de la academia entre clases o repartiendo volantes e invitando a los otros nefilim a sus sesiones de lecturas. No ocultaba el hecho de que miraba con desagrado a Valentine, y en general al Círculo. Él no le guardaba resentimiento por eso.

\- Si, soy yo -dijo con una sonrisa amable, comenzando a ayudarla a recoger los papeles-. ¿Me reconoces?

Eliza bufó suavemente, casi como si estuviera mofándose-. Es difícil no reconocer a uno de los chicos de Morgenstern -murmuró, acomodando los papeles en una pila. No pudo evitar el hacer una mueca al escuchar el comentario despectivo.

\- No soy ningún de sus chicos, soy uno de sus amigos. -Aunque el término compañero parecía mucho más acertado en su situación. Había decidido unirse al Círculo debido a Robert, por la lealtad y el amor que lo unía a su parabatai, no porque realmente creyera que su grupo iba a conseguir un cambio real.

\- Dudoso -dijo la joven alzando una ceja-. Francamente, dudoso. ¿Puedo ser sincera? No importa, voy a serlo. No parecen sus amigos. Desde mi perspectiva lucen más como un culto, donde él es el líder y ustedes son solo sus vasallos, repitiendo sus discursos sin descanso -afirmó, aferrando sus manos al montón de folletos. Michael parpadeó sorprendido antes de echarse a reír, notando la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Eliza.

\- Por el ángel…¡Yo he estado diciendo eso mismo desde que conocía ese grupo! -dijo, todavía riendo. Había algo en Valentine que no le permitía confiar plenamente en él sin embargo, no había pruebas de que fuera una mala personas así que, continuaba a su lado justo como los otros.

\- ¿Estás en tus cabales? -preguntó la joven llena de curiosidad, la sonrisa en los labios del chico se volvió más amplia.

\- A veces me hago esa pregunta a mí mismo -respondió animadamente, poniéndose de pie y extendió el brazo para entregarle el resto de los volantes-. Eliza, te aseguró que no soy como Valentine.

\- ¿Un radical?

\- _¡Hey!_ Eso es injusto…además lo mismo dicen de ti, con todo eso de unir a los mundanos, a los subterráneos como si fuéramos iguales.

\- ¿No lo somos?

Permaneció en silencio sin saber cómo debía responder. La dinámica de una charla con Valentine era diferente. Él hablaba sin parar, daba sus discursos, ellos simplemente decían estar de acuerdo. De esa forma, aceptaron seguirlo y creer en sus palabras. No pudo decir nada a pesar de que había abierto los labios con toda la intención de hablar. La verdad es que no tenía una respuesta.

\- Imagino que nunca te has detenido a pensar en ello, solamente estás siguiendo la corriente -dijo con suavidad, tomando los papeles que le ofrecía para juntarles en un mismo montón, sujetándolos contra su pecho en un gesto de protección-. Es cierto que la Clave necesita cambiar, pero la forma en que esto se hace también es importante.

\- Yo no…-murmuró, apretando los puños con frustración. De repente, se sentía muy ignorante-, mira no es así como lo piensas. Mi parabatai cree en ese discurso. Yo...yo no sé qué pensar sobre ello, aun así mi obligación es estar a su lado hasta su último aliento. No, no es una excusa...lo sé.

\- No pensé que lo fuera.

\- ¿No? -preguntó. Mirándola con sorpresa, escuchando el suspiro escapar del fondo de su garganta.

\- Hice mal al juzgarte de buenas a primeras y de una manera tan dura, fue mi error. Lo lamento -admitió con un poquito de vergüenza-. Parece que tú ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres. Y no puedo ayudarte a arreglar tu vida, lo único que puedo hacer es escucharte y mostrarte mi propio punto de vista, quizás así comprendas un poco del porque no puedo estar de acuerdo con Morgenstern -dijo con una brillante sonrisa, entregándole un panfleto-. Doy lecturas en la biblioteca una vez a la semana, me gustaría verte de vez en cuando ahí

\- ¿Para convencerme de que debo alejarme de mis amigos? -cuestionó, escuchándola reír en voz alta. Era una risa bonita.

Michael casi siempre encontraba el tono de voz de las mujeres, en especial su risa, bastante molesto aún cuando sabía distinguir una carcajada agradable cuando la encontraba. Amatis tenía una linda risa, era suave...era como un sonido reconfortante que resbalaba por tu tímpano, probablemente debido a esto Stephen buscaba hacerla reír todo el tiempo. Maryse no solía reír, pero cuando lo hacía su rostro cambiaba. Se veía más joven, aunque el tono era demasiado agudo para su gusto. Jocelyn reía de la misma forma que pintaba, era un sonido vivaz y lleno de colores. Contagioso, si ella reía todos los que la acompañaban iban a reírse a su lado.

Su risa favorita pertenecía a Robert. Era discreta, poco frecuente y áspera, pero cada que la escuchaba su corazón se saltaba un latido mientras todo a su alrededor se iluminaba. Estaba seguro de que podía crear música a partir de aquél burbujeante sonido. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por las palabras de su compañera.

\- No, de verdad que no -respondió con seguridad-. Ahora, al ver tus ojos te creo cuando dices que no eres como ellos. Me atrevería a decir que no eres como nadie más. Solo pensé que conocer a profundidad sobre el mundo de sombras y los mundanos podría ayudarte a aclarar tus ideas además creo que podríamos ser amigos.

Tenía muchos amigos dentro de la academia. Michael no tenía problemas para relacionarse con otras personas, a pesar de que era conocido por ser un poco excéntrico sin embargo, no solía sentirse especialmente unido a estas amistades. Robert era la única excepción. Entre ellos había surgido una conexión instantánea. Había visto lo peor de su mejor amigo y también lo mejor, lo más hermoso y lo más feo, la alegría y la tragedia; amo cada pequeña pieza, se entregó a amarlo por completo. Compartían un lazo que jamás podría ser reemplazado por nada, ni por nadie. Aún sabiendo esto, se encontró pensando que Eliza y él podrían llevarse verdaderamente bien.

\- Amigos -murmuró, aceptando el panfleto-. Eso me gustaría -habló con sinceridad, desde el fondo de su corazón.

\- ¡Perfecto! Nos veremos en otra ocasión Wayland.

\- Mike. Mi nombre es Michael, pero mis amigos me llaman Mike...también puedes hacerlo, si así lo quieres.

\- Entonces...Mike -dijo con una sonrisa-. Hasta la próxima -agregó, terminando de darle la espalda, apresurándose hacia el interior de la biblioteca donde suponía que el grupo (si es que realmente asistía alguien) la estaría esperando para su reunión. Miró el papel en su mano, arrugando la hoja entre sus dedos mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro.  

Había tanto silencio que no tuvo problemas en captar percibir el ruido de los familiares pasos que se acercaban con rapidez, los escuchó incluso antes de oír la voz del Lightwood.

\- ¡Mike! -Dio media vuelta para encontrarse con la expresión preocupada de su mejor amigo. El ceño ligeramente arrugado le daba un aire de severidad y solemnidad que nunca era una buena señal, muchos menos significaba buenas noticias-. ¡Te he estado buscando por todos lados!

\- Lo siento Robbie, creí que estarías con Maryse y ya sabes. Tres son multitud, mi amigo.

\- Estaba con ella, pero recibimos una noticia urgente.

\- ¿Qué noticia? ¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Tu familia esta bien?

Un silencio prolongado apareció entre ambos, el gesto se sentía ajeno e incómodo. Nada propio de su amistad. “¿Qué está pasando, parabatai?” preguntó sin una palabra, insistiendo hasta que el chico de cabello negro volvió a hablar y las palabras que dijo fueron tan sorprendentes que cortaron su aliento.

 

\- El padre de Valentine está muerto.  


End file.
